Tu lui souriras
by jlukes
Summary: AU. Derek est pères d'un petit garçon de 5 ans, la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau. Il est grognon et taciturne. Mais que se passera t-il s'il rencontre quelqu'un d'un peu comme lui ? Fic en 3 opus ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde !**  
_

_**Me voici avec une nouvelle fic qui sera présentée en 3 opus. Chaque opus sera composés d chapitres, donc pas très longues en somme mdrrr !**_

**_Fic 1 : Tu lui sourieras_**

**_Fic 2 : Tu le remercieras_**

**_Fic 3 : Tu l'aimeras_**

**_Il s'agit bien entendu d'un AU centré sur le POV de Derek et surtout il s'agit d'un Sterek OOC._**

**_J'espère_****_e qu'elle vous plaira ;)_**

* * *

_- Non !_

_Ce qu'il y a de plus horrible dans ces réveils charmants c'est la dernière image que l'on a en tête, la dernière phrase qui résonne comme un écho dans notre cerveau. Comme une litanie incessante qui promet une nouvelle journée à subir. A subir sans elle._

_Inutile de tirer ma couette pour me lever puisque qu'elle traîne déjà sur le sol comme un vulgaire morceau de chiffon sans importance. Alors je pose juste mes pieds sur le sol et prends mon anti douleur matinal pour les maux de tête, parfois je me demande si j'ai mal ou non, parce que c'est devenu un automatisme, une marche à suivre éternelle depuis déjà 5 ans._

_Je me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine et grâce au démarrage automatique de l'or noir je peux inonder mon estomac de mon café. Les matins sont toujours les mêmes, noirs sombres et éternellement mornes. Je ne dirai pas seul, car malgré les 5h00 du matin affichés sur le cadran de la cafetière, un petit bonhomme dort dans son lit douillé. Je serai égoïste, je dirai qu'il a de la chance, mais malgré tout, ce petit bout de moi, d'elle, est la seule chose qui me tient ci, vivant et debout._

_- Papa !_

_Bon, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Je m'appelle Derek Hale, j'ai 28 ans et je suis veuf et père célibataire._

_CHAPITRE 1_

_Garé devant le club, je regarde mon fils dans le rétroviseur, il dort, habituellement je le laisse dormir, une gouvernante est là pour lui, mais depuis hier soir, je n'en ai plus et je désespère d'en trouver une… une bien._

_Je sors sous l'air frais de Seattle et prends soin d'enrouler Romain dans un gros plaid que je garde toujours dans ma voiture. Je suis sportif, mais soutenir ce petit corps de sept ans d'un endroit aussi exigüe et non approprié pour une sieste matinale, genre six heures tapantes du matin, n'est pas sans difficultés, surtout quand c'est un véritable poids mort._

_De tout petit que je me souvienne, Rom' a toujours eu le sommeil facile, et de suite profond, alors parfois, les réveils sont un peu brouillard. Mais voir cette frimousse blonde aux tâches de rousseurs et ce regard vert, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. De ce sourire qui vous réchauffe l'emplacement où votre organe vital est censé se trouver._

_Les jours sont le plus souvent difficiles, devoir avancer, regarder devant soi sans se départir d'un sourire accueillant mais de façade. Se faire passer pour un autre, heureux et joyeux, entouré de cette foule bruyante où la seule personne qui nous manque réellement n'est pas là. C'est dur. Mais Romain m'aide sans le savoir à garder une tête haute et à afficher, pour de vrai, un réel sourire._

_Une fois Rom' dans un bras, affalé sur mon épaule et le sac sur l'autre, je m'avance dans une petite ruelle où un chat se barre en courant effrayé par mes pas qui résonnent. J'arrive à une porte couleur rouille au bruit caractéristique du fer grillé par l'usure lorsque je l'ouvre après y avoir inséré ma clé. Je prends soin de refermer derrière moi et entre dans l'espace bien plus chaleureux que la ruelle. Un bar. Mon bar, enfin notre bar, celui de Scottt et moi-même._

_Ce qu'il faut savoir avec Scott, c'est qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Lui et sa femme, Allisson, ont eu leur fille, Grace, le même jour où ma femme et moi avons eu Romain. Je m'étais retrouvé complètement paniqué devant la salle d'accouchement de ma femme, en état de panique, ne sachant quoi faire, entrer, ou patienter dehors, ses mots dans la voiture n'avaient pas été des plus tendres me faisant promettre de ne plus jamais la toucher et la voir tellement en souffrance m'avait fait accepter sans rechigner cette promesse, à ce moment là, j'aurai pu tout lui céder, ne plus jamais la caresser si cela pouvait lui permettre d'arrêter de souffrir le martyre. Dans la salle juste à côté de la mienne, se tenait Scott, dans le même état que moi devant les portes de l'agonie. Nous nous sommes regardés longtemps dans les yeux et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que l'on a su tous les deux que nous allions vivre quelque chose de grand, en somme, notre amitié._

_Au fond de la salle, à mon opposé, je prends une petite porte, accès privé, et emprunte les escaliers pour trouver l'appartement de Scott._

_- On est là_

_- Entre !_

_La voix de mon ami me conduit dans la cuisine, je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui montrer que je l'ai vu et emprunte le couloir pour conduire mon fils dans la chambre de Grace. La petite dort paisiblement dans le lit du haut et je place, bien au chaud, mon fils dans celui du bas. Je caresse son front, aimant le regarder dormir. Il lui ressemble tellement. Dans ces moments là, j'aimerai lui dire quelque chose, d'intelligent, d'encourageant ou encore de réconfortant, mais à chaque fois les mots restent bloqués dans le fond de ma gorge._

_De retour dans la cuisine, je salue Scott avec une accolade plus que fraternelle, je n'ai pas de famille à part lui, mes parents sont morts dans un incendie, il y a de cela vingt ans, pas d'autre famille, alors pour moi c'a été l'orphelinat jusqu'à mes quinze ans…_

_- Alors depuis quand n'as-tu plus de nounou ?_

_Il me regarde curieux alors que je m'installe blasé sur la première chaise trouvée._

_- Depuis que la dernière m'attendait cette nuit avec juste un string sur mon lit !_

_- Non ?_

_- Si ! tu penses, j'ai pris ses affaires et j'ai tout balancé dans le couloir !_

_- Nue ?_

_- Non… elle avait son string_

_Il me sert mon second café de la matinée que j'accueille en grognant vu qu'il se marre comme un roquet ! Sympa l'ami !_

_- Moi si mon Allison me fait ça je ne suis pas là de la mettre dehors !_

_Il gonfle le torse, fier comme un paon, c'a au moins le mérite de me faire sourire, il a toujours mit un point d'honneur, alors que je lui ai mainte fois supplié que ce n'était pas nécessaire, à me faire un détail bien représentatif de sa vie sexuelle, pour que, selon lui, j'en vis au moins une par procuration, et ça, ça me fait râler !_

_- Mon chéri… laisse donc sa… non vie ?... sexuelle tranquille ! Salut toi !_

_- Salut Allison ! Merci à toi de ta considération ? Ô bonheur de savoir que j'ai ton soutien !_

_- De rien !_

_Le clin d'œil en prime, ce petit bout de femme possède la volupté et la classe d'une Audrey Hepburn dans toute sa gloire à son époque. Douce et franche, fraîche et parfois caractérielle, Scott a trouvé dans cette femme, son équilibre parfait, parfois lourdingue mais vif à la fois, qui font de lui un pote sincère._

_- Je ne cherche pas à m'envoyer en l'air juste pour faire plaisir, et puis… Rom', je ne peux pas lui faire ça_

_- Lui faire quoi ? mec, ton gamin ne va pas te renier parce que tu vas t'oublier dans les bras d'une femme ! Il n'est pas question non plus de le faire devant lui_

_- Encore heureux !_

_- Pas la peine de grimacer Derek, franchement, une fille, un homme, peu importe mon pote, juste OUBLIS TOI !_

_- Tu suggères quoi ? Que la prochaine nounou, je me l'envoie et lui propose de la payer en nature ?_

_C'est vrai, il en a de bonne lui, « oublis toi », « soit un homme », ce n'est peut être pas ce que je veux, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je souhaite juste qu'on m'oubli, que l'on me laisse tranquille avec mon fils._

_- Derek…_

_Allison s'installe juste devant moi et pose une main qui me semble rassurante sur l'avant bras. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que je tremble d'énervement. Ce n'est pas contre eux, c'est juste que ce sujet mène inévitablement à ce genre de réaction. La honte._

_- On ne te demande pas de jouer les volages ou à l'inverse, le petit ami parfait, Scott et moi… et ton fils aussi, sois en certain, nous souhaitons juste voir disparaître cette souffrance là, ici…_

_Son doigt caresse le coin de mon œil, une cicatrice qui me rappelle jour après jour comment a commencé mon cauchemar. Une croix où j'y vois sa fin._

_- Ok… je vais y réfléchir_

_- Super ! Et je veux tous les détails… sauf si c'est avec un homme, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le cœur assez solide_

_- Scott !_

_Et voilà comment ce nigaud arrive à m'arracher un rire et retourner une situation devenue trop lourde._

_C'est en reprenant son sérieux qu'il répond au téléphone, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait sonné._

_- J'écoute !..._

_Si j'avais pu dire que la peau halé de mon ami pouvait être un jour livide, j'aurai dis « impossible », là, c'est… dément ! Il est passé de l'état euphorique à celui d'un gamin effrayé par la vue d'un fantôme._

_- Scott, chéri ça va ?_

_Mais « Scott chéri » ne répond pas à Allison, mais d'une voix blafarde répond à son interlocuteur._

_- Ouais… ça fait longtemps_

_Une main tremblante passe sur son visage, les traits figés restent les mêmes, le regard perdu aussi, il me fait peur. Si je n'étais pas persuadé que les enfants sont bien sagement au chaud sous leur couette, j'y serai allé en courant._

_- Tu, tu viens ? Mais…. Bon, quand ?_

_Il cherche et se saisit du bloc note sur le comptoir de la cuisine et y inscrit « 06h00 – LUNDI 10 – REAGAN »_

_Allison et moi nous fixons, sans mots dire, un silence bien lourd alors qu'il n'avait jamais place entre nous._

_- OK, j'y serai… Tu… tu comptes rester longtemps ? OK, je comprends… ouais… moi aussi_

_Il raccroche sans plus de cérémonie, c'est quand même dingue de le voir dans cet état limite catatonique. Vraiment, je n'y suis pas habitué._

_- Alors ?_

_Allison lui prend le téléphone des mains et le repose sur son combiné, attendant une réponse qui tarde à venir de son mari. Il est là, songeur, le regard fixant le vide. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si calme en sept ans. Quand soudain, il se met à sortir de la cuisine aussi rapidement que le feu aux fesses le lui permet. Mais il revient pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux._

_- Un lit ! Il nous faut un lit !_

_- Un lit ?_

_Et il repart… comme il est venu, je regarde Allison légèrement perplexe et m'apprête à répliquer quand il revient la veste sur le dos, les clés dans une main._

_- Mais où vas-tu ?_

_- Au magasin, il lui faut… des cherrios, il adore ça et… et puis du lait, il ne buvait que ça étant petit et puis du chocolat ! Il adore le chocolat !... Ouais, je vais acheter ça… du chocolat aux noisettes, aux amandes et puis, il y avait quoi aussi ? Ah oui, de la glace au caramel !_

_Et je jure que de le voir monter sur ressort comme ça en ouvrant toutes les armoires vaut le détour ! Dire que je suis sous le choc et complètement vissé sur mes pieds, debout en spectateur, est un euphémisme !_

_- Merde Scott ! Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- C'est Stiles !_

_- Stiles… Oh mon Dieu ! Stiles ?_

_- Serai-je un porte parole fidèle si je disais : « qui est Stiles ? » Parce que loin de moi l'idée d'aller chercher une collation devant ce spectacle, mais là c'est le brouillard total !_

_- C'est mon frere_

_- Ton frere? Scott, tu es sérieux ? Tu as un frère ? Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dis ?_

_- Je sais que je en t'ai jamais rien dit son mon passé ok, mais… sache que c'est vraiment mieux comme ça_

_Il a raison, il ne m'a jamais rien dit et c'a avait toujours été ok pour moi, c'est vrai, je ne lui parle pas non plus de mon passé, pas qu'il n'y en ait pas grand-chose à dire, juste que des souvenirs sont toujours plus douloureux à y repenser qu'à les refouler…_

_- Je suis désolé mon ami_

_- Il revient… Stiles revient Alli'…_

_Il devient soudainement lourd d'émotion dans le creux de sa voix, une boule dans la gorge, je peux ressentir ses pleures silencieux. Allison prend soin de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer en lui caressant le dos. Elle est si menue a côté de lui, que l'on aurait pu croire que les rôles étaient inversés, ici c'est Scott qui a besoin de réconfort et Allison qui se charge des bras réconfortants._

_- Ca va aller mon chéri, Stiles revient, c'est une bonne chose non ?_

_- Dix ans… dix qu'il… qu'on…_

_Vous avez déjà une le sentiment d'être de trop dans une pièce ? Là c'est le cas…_

_- Je vais vous laisser_

_En silence je quitte l'appartement. Et redescendre sans avoir les images de mon ami dans cet état dans la tête serait mentir. Je dirai même que cela m'a travaillé toute la journée._

_D'ailleurs mes journées consistent à tenir le bar avec Scott, fermeture le mercredi. A l'heure du déjeuner nous servons de snack pour les étudiants de la fac de Seattle. Notre équipe est simple, juste Scott et moi pour l'ensemble du club, et puis Erika, qui s'occupe de la préparation des déjeunés dans la cuisine disponible du club. On l'a embauché quand elle a raté son diplôme à la sortie de la fac, elle était une régulière et nous avions rapidement sympathisé, alors maintenant, faute de bon niveau scolaire, elle se trouve à accumuler plusieurs boulots, dont le sien ici, cuistot. Il n'y a pas besoin d'un diplôme en médecine pour préparer un hamburger, ou encore une salade, surtout quand les filles du coin, les veulent sans sauce et sans accompagnement._

_Avec Scott, nous voulions un club à notre image, absolument pas rustique ou aux allures enfumées, juste, de la bonne musique, un décor soft et de bonnes boissons._

_Dans la matinée, j'ai jonglé entre le boulot, c'est-à-dire, préparer les commandes auprès de nos fournisseurs, les factures à régler et jeter un œil rapide dans les offres d'emplois que l'on reçoit par dizaine chaque semaines, et biensûr, avec la recherche d'une nouvelle nounou._

_Et maintenant je suis en train de servir une de ces salades crudités sans vinaigrette à une étudiante, selon sa carte, qui doit sûrement s'être perdu entre la salle de cours et la maison close de l'autre côté de la ville._

_- Voilà Mademoiselle, bon appétit !_

_Enfin pour avaler ça il ne faut pas vraiment en avoir ! Je tente de m'éclipser rapidement vers le bar mais ce n'est pas gagné._

_- Excusez-moi !_

_- Oui ? Vous désirez quelque chose ?_

_Pourquoi, au vu de son sourire d'affamé, j'ai la méchante impression d'avoir dit une connerie ? Et surtout qu'elle va me bouffer ? Je suis certain que sa salade ne va pas la satisfaire amplement. Pourtant il va bien falloir !_

_- Un rendez-vous ?_

_- Un rendez-vous ?... Avec vous ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Non, je suis désolé, cela ne va pas être possible. Mais merci…_

_Merci ? J'en ai d'autre des comme ça ? Je retourne au bar en bougonnant, Dieu que ces situations sont soulantes ! Tous les jours c'est la même chose. Je pense avoir besoin de vacance. Je m'attends à entendre Scott se fendre la poire sur mon compte comme à chaque fois, à croire que j'illumine ses journées à se marrer. Mais il est vrai qu'il est parti ce matin avec Allison après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école. Vu le nombre de fois où il a changé d'attitude ce matin, je ne suis pas sûr de l'état dans lequel je vais le retrouver._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le chapitre 2, qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le premier ;)**

**Merciencore pour l'accueil que vous m'avez fait et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Quelles sont vos qualifications ?

- J'ai un petit frère ?

Ok, ça commence bien…

- Quel âge ?

- Heu… 5 ans ?

Sérieusement ? Elle me pose la question ou elle y répond ? Sûrement les deux, surtout vu le regard sur Romain. Elle, elle n'a pas de petit frère ! Si déjà elle me ment, ça ne va pas marcher !

- Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle, mais retournez chez vos parents et demandez leur un frère ou une sœur. Revenez dans 5 ans

Je la raccompagne à la porte du club fermé pour l'heure, elle est rouge de honte mais ne dit rien. Elle avait quoi 17 ans ? Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est la suivante, Rom' boit son lait fraise et regarde la postulante en s'essuyant la moustache laitière.

- Bonjour je suis Kali, j'ai 29 ans, j'ai un diplôme d'esthéticienne, je viens de rompre avec mon petit ami, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de l'odeur du dissolvant, mais…

- Attendez mademoiselle !... Je crois que l'on se disperse… Pour quelle raison devrai-je vous confier mon fils ?

Alors là, le blanc… C'est plus un ange qui passe à ce rythme.

- Je sais faire les cookies ?

- Bonne journée Mademoiselle

- Vous aimez Peter Pan ?

- Non jeune homme, les dessins animés sont sources de perdition de l'enfance !

- Mais moi j'aime Peter Pan

- Moi non. Ce sera, vie et nature

- Papa, dis lui au revoir

- Au revoir

Et la dame hautaine quitte le bar sans oublier de frotter la poussière imaginaire de sa veste bien trop stricte.

Je m'affale sur la banquette, les mains derrière la tête, Rom' s'allonge de moitié sur la table. Il reste encore deux postulantes, les trois dernières étaient juste horribles.

- Papa, je peux rester avec tante Allison !

- Non Rom', on a un appart, tu as ta chambre. On va bien finir par trouver…

- Tu essai de convaincre qui là ?

- Oncle Scott !

- Et bonhomme ! Y en a eu des jolies au moins ?

- Même pas !

Mécontent, il croise les bras contre son petit corps et je reconnais là, la colère de sa mère. Allison arrive avec un homme à l'allure plutôt correcte.

- Bonjour je suis Isaac, je suis là pour la place de gouvernante.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Derek et voici Romain

- Enchanté mon grand

Je l'invite à s'assoir, Allison et Scott montent à leur appartement. Il s'avère que l'échange avec Isaac dure plus longtemps que les autres.

- Je suis le cadet de deux sœurs et l'ainé de trois frères.

- Et vous voulez vous occuper d'enfants ?

- A long terme non, mais j'ai dans l'optique de d'ouvrir ma propre école. Je fais des études en sociologie avec option psycho, mon père est pédiatre et j'ai passé plusieurs stages avec lui.

Woua ! Impressionnant !

- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionner par votre… parcours, pour un homme c'est étonnant, je veux dire, s'occuper de son enfant est une chose naturelle en soi, mais s'occuper de celui des autres avec tant d'ardeur, c'est extraordinaire !

Alors Rom' commence son entretien d'embauche,

- Quel est votre dessert préféré ?

- Fiou ! En premier, je dirai… la mousse au chocolat

- Mouais… Votre dessin animé ?

- Le roi Lion

- Et Peter Pan ?

- En second !

- Papa ! Faut qu'on parle !

Houlà, c'est un homme ça ! Bon je propose à Isaac de m'attendre au bar pour que je puisse discuter avec Rom'.

- Pas de soucis

Une fois seuls, il me fixe sans sourciller, puis ses yeux s'allument.

- Dis oui papa… s'il te plaît !

- Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait peut être mieux une femme

- Pourquoi ? Il est bien lui et il aime Peter Pan !

- Rom', tu as besoin d'une présence féminine

- Mais tante Allison est là ! Et Grace aussi !

Il me fait une moue corruptrice et je ne peux décemment pas refuser. Je roule des yeux qu'il prend pour une acception et cours sur… sa ? son ? Enfin bref, sur la nouvelle nounou.

- Isaac ! Isaac ! Papa a dit oui

- Vraiment ?

Je les rejoins et serre à tous les trois un lait fraise, ce qui semble plaire à notre nouveau venu.

- Alors nous sommes partis pour six jours par semaine, comme convenu, une chambre t'attend à l'appartement, j'ai encore trente minute, on va y aller de suite. Je te donnerai les clés et demain matin et on signe le contrat, ça te va ?

- Pas de soucis, merci encore Monsieur

- Non, moi c'est Derek

Une poignée de main et nous signons de tête notre accord. Je pense que nous allons nous entendre.

Le lendemain, Isaac est passé au club vers huit heure, il prend officiellement ses fonctions aujourd'hui. Je lui ai présenté Scott et Allison, comme il passera du temps ici, Scott lui a fait la présentation des lieux. Comme nous sommes dimanche, Scott et moi avons une journée plus light jusqu'à ce soir.

J'en profite pour aider Isaac à s'installer, mis à part un lit, il n'avait rien, contrairement aux autres a qui j'ai fait renvoyer leurs affaires.

Une commode et une télévision plus tard, ils m'ont accompagné au bar. Allison a organisé un goûter général et Grace a très vite adopté Isaac.

Scott a prit soin de mettre à l'aise ma nounou et l'après midi s'est écoulé dans les rires. Scott est stressé, ça se voit et ça se ressent, il est très communicatif dans ses émotions et le savoir les trois quart du temps de bonne humeur m'a aidé depuis ces dernières années, et il m'aide toujours d'ailleurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'à la place de Isaac cela devrait être Flavie, ses sourires, son rire et ses yeux malicieux.

- Hey D'

- Désolé, bon je crois qu'il est l'heure, vous devriez y aller.

J'embrasse mon bonhomme et Isaac me donne mon sac pour demain matin, je l'en remercie et les laisse partir. Grace et Allison de leur propre coté

Ce soir, ça n'arrête pas, je ne parle pas des clients, quoi que oui, il y a une sacrée foule ce soir. Mais Scott n'arrête pas. Et Stiles par ci, et Stiles pas là ! Et Stiles est génial, et Stiles est mon frère !

Je pourrai dire que j'en sais plus sur Stiles que sur Isaac et pourtant il vit chez moi. Quand on regarde la carrure de Scott et vu ce que doit engloutir son frère vu la tonne de cochonnerie qu'il a achetée, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas si… petit ? Le physique n'est pas un critère pour quelconque domaine, j'en conçois, mais quand je l'écoute je ne suis pas bien sûr de pouvoir mettre une autre image de Scott devant moi, c'est à dire, grand, baraque et avec plus de poids ! Il ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il y avait eu ce silence de dix ans entre eux et pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui avant. Je n'ai pas osé le lui demander. Il le fera s'il le souhaite.

- Il a eu une rage de dent à douze ans, il a fallut que je le conduise chez le dentiste, nos parents étaient absents

- Scott…

- Attend, il a tellement souffert sur la route qu'une fois devant le bureau de la secrétaire il est tombée dans les pommes !

- Pour une rage de dent ?

- Il ne supporte pas la douleur

Et un douillet en plus… Enfin bref, des anecdotes comme ça, j'en ai eu toute la soirée.

Comme tous les matins de nocturnes je dors quelques petites heures dans le fauteuil d'appoint de la chambre d'ami de Scott. Parfois j'accompagne quelques clients dans leur tourné et Rom' sait pertinemment que je ne peux pas reprendre la route. Même mort, je me déchirerai les entrailles de le savoir tout seul. C'est idiot peut être, mais c'est ce que mes tripes me disent.

Quand la lumière tape dans la petite pièce impersonnelle, mes yeux mettent un certain temps à s'ouvrir. Quand je tente de regarder mon réveil, il est huit heures. J'ai dormi deux heures.

Je me lève encore habillé et prend mon sac avec du linge propre pour prendre une douche. Je sors de la pièce et traverse le couloir pour me trouver directement dans la salle de bain. Houlà ! Il fait chaud là dedans ! Après être sur qu'il n'y ait personne je ferme le verrou et commence à me déshabiller. Une douce odeur embaume la petite pièce exigüe. C'est incroyable ce que cette odeur, ce parfum subtilement masculin, peut apaiser, comme si chaque muscle de mon corps se détendait. Scott utilise-t-il un nouveau parfum ? Clairement, ce n'est pas Allison ! Voilà que je me mets à rire seul.

Je me reprends et entreprend de me doucher, je voudrai faire quelque course avant que Thomas ne revienne avec Romain pour le déjeuné. La semaine, le bar est ouvert uniquement jusque une heure du matin à contrario du weekend.

Je finis par sortir, habillé et coiffé avec une pointe de gel. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine j'envoi un texto à Isaac pour le prévenir des courses que j'envisage quand une tasse apparaît devant mes yeux me barrant le passâge.

- Bonjour !

Une tasse parle ? Non pas que je sois fou mais pour ne pas sombrer, je range mon portable dans ma poche et observe cette tasse songeur. Ok, elle ne doit pas que parler, puisqu'elle semble rire aussi. Ben voyons ! Une tasse qui rit !

En fait quand je lève les yeux je tombe sur un regard étrangement familier, couleur whisky et caramel, noisette… douces sucreries… ok retour sur la tasse. Déjà il y a une main aux longs doigts, un bras à la peau pâle, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je dévisage ce corps grand et svelte, des épaules semble t-il musclees surplombé par un visage malicieux, dont les joues sont emplies de taches aussi caramélisés que son regard dans lequel je replonge le souffle coupé.

Un visage en sourire et un je ne sais quoi sur le coin droit de la lèvre inférieur.

Le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieur ? Sérieusement Derek? Depuis quand je fixe des lèvres comme ça moi ? Depuis quand je regarde les mecs moi ?

- Tu dois être Derek n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Pardon… je… Allison ou Scott sont là ?

- Ils sont allés conduire Grace à l'école

- Ok… Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Stiles, je m'appelle Stiles !

- Stiles ? Stiles comme… le frère de Scott ?

- Exactement ! Un café ?

- Heu…

- N'est pas une phrase

Et là, il sourit, d'un sourire d'ange qui illumine la route bien trop sombre et sinueuse d'un voyageur en perdition. Instinctivement je souris à mon tour. Celui qui peut atteindre mes oreilles en les faisant rougir. Je prends la tasse et la douceur de ses doigts glisse sur les miens. Je reste là comme un imbécile à observer ce geste. Le cœur en arrêt et le cerveau un peu trop embrumé pour ce matin. Ce n'est pas normal. Je lâche la tasse qui se fracasse sur le sol. Du café sur tout le carrelage. Je me dépêche de prendre une éponge, pour tout nettoyer, les débris dans une poubelle. Il tente de m'aider mais je l'en empêche.

- Je dois y aller

Il reste silencieux et je prends mon sac avant de sortir sans me retourner. Hors de question qu'une mec me fasse ça. Juste Flavie…

Tout le mois durant je me suis évertué à ignorer la présence du frère de Scott là où il se trouvait, je le soupçonne, avoir un menu plaisir à me courir après, pas pour la drague, non je ne pense pas, après m'être mainte fois fait accoster, je sais quand on flirt à sens unique. Lui non, il est bizarre même, il, il veut me faire la conversation, il veut m'aider dans le club, il me parle de lui parfois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Enfin pas vraiment de lui, il ne parle même jamais de lui, mais parle surtout de ce qu'il a vu, entendu, découvert, visiter… Bref, son voyage en France, j'aurai pu le voir en même temps que lui. Mais le point positif, c'est que je raconte à Rom ce que j'ai apprit sur ce pays.

Mais c'est difficile de ne pas l'avoir aux trousses. Il est partout où je ne m'y attends pas. Je veux du calme et par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas ressentir cette électricité quand il est là, je ne veux pas trouver ses yeux délicieux ni sa peau crémeuse. Je ne veux pas sentir mes joues rougirent quand il me frôle le bras pas inadvertance ou est quinze heures et je meurs de faim, la dernière cliente est en train de finir son assiette crudité sandwiche poulet sans me lâcher des yeux, et son sandwiche ne semble pas avoir la même utilité qu'il lui est du vu ses gestes suggestifs. Vraiment pathétique.

- Tiens chef !

- Merci Erika, je meurs de faim

- Pas de quoi. Bon il faut que je me dépêche, je vais être en retard au magasin

Mon hamburger bien baveux sous les yeux, je pose mon registre sous le comptoir. Ce soir il y a une soirée sport. Baseball. Alors j'attends l'arrivée de Scott pour m'aider à préparer la salle, le hi-fi et le stock de boisson.

- Finalement je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant de partir

Le souci avec Erika c'est qu'elle trouve bien à son goût Stiles. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais ça me fait sourire.

- Salut les gars !

- Hey playboy !… On t'a dis que tu étais beau gosse aujourd'hui ?

- Non pas encore ! Mais merci à toi !

- Erika tu ne dois pas aller bosser là ?

- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Derek, je suis content de te voir moi aussi.

Je me contente de ne pas répondre et enfile mon hamburger en silence, les yeux baissé sur mon assiette et ma bière. Je reste quelques secondes comme ça mais quand je lève la tête c'est son regard que je croise voyant bien la porte derrière se fermer sur Erika. Il continue de me sourire comme à chaque fois et je sens mes jambes trembler et ma poitrine se compresser. Flavie… Je jette le reste de mon sandwiche dans l'assiette et recule d'un pas, comme effrayé. En fait c'est ce que je suis. Effrayé. Il me fait peur ce mec. Il me fait penser et ressentir des choses pas normales.

Il finit par faire le tour du comptoir et passer derrière pour se trouver devant moi, trop près… Je sens son parfum et me demande si je dois le détester puisque l'ignorance n'a aucun effet sur lui.

Il se sert un verre d'eau et retourne de l'autre côté du comptoir. C'est le moment. Je décide de mettre les chaises et les tables en place. Je descends quelques chaises pour harmoniser le tout. Et comme à chaque fois il m'aide. Mais pour une fois ne dit rien… Quoique…

- Tu sais Derek, sourire est une bonne chose

- Mais je souris !

Je m'indigne, je ne suis pas non plus rigide, faudrait pas abuser.

- Oh s'il te plaît je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire ! Enfin si, une fois et d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien le revoir

- Je suis occupé là et je ne souris pas pour rien

Je m'obstine depuis le début à ne pas le regarder, même si je sais qu'il est à côté de moi à m'aider. Je continue machinalement mon travail avec un stress palpable du à sa présence et à son parfum autour de moi.

- Derek regardes moi

Oh non… sûrement pas, je pose la dernière chaise au sol et file jusqu'à l'arrière cuisine, prends de nouvelles chaises pour le comptoir. Il me suit.

- Ecoute, c'est sympa de vouloir m'aider, enfin si c'est ça que tu cherches

Biensûr, la dernière partie, je me suis gardé de la dire pour moi. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va me lâcher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui quand il est là, mais je ne veux pas voir les choses évoluer. Ou pire, empirer. Au choix.

Mais non, non seulement il a tout entendu mais en plus il court pratiquement pour pouvoir me suivre.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu me voir sourire ? On ne se connait pas

- Parce que tu ne sais pas sourire à un inconnu ?

- Il y a des sourires qui se partagent et d'autre non

- Lesquels sont-ils ?

- Simple… Les hypocrites et les sincères

- Donc si je commence à te cerner je n'ai eu que les hypocrites

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Mais il a tout faux. Je m'arrête dans ma lancée, me poste devant lui et me dépêche de répondre avant de me perdre dans ses yeux.

- Faux, je ne t'ai pas souris

Et pour illustrer mes dire je lui plaque un des mes plus faux sourire.

- Donc c'est maintenant que tu es hypocrite ?

- On va dire ça comme ça

Je décide maintenant que nous avons assez parlé. Je lui ai cloué le bec c'est déjà pas mal. Mais malgré tout, il me retient le bras et c'est comme si une brûlure se propageait à la place de sa main. Je tente de me retirer mais en vain, sa poigne est forte.

- Ecoute… je suis sûre que je peux te faire sourire sincèrement

Là tout de suite, il est plus que serieux, mais je doute qu'il y arrive. Ou alors il peut le faire mais pour ma santé mentale, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le laisse faire. Je m'y refuse.

- Et si je n'ai pas envi ?

- Un sourire sincère, même si on ne le veut pas, on sourira. Et puis je veux revoir ce joli sourire sur ta gueule de loup mal léché.

Et là il me fait un sourire éblouissant alors que je suis clairement en train de bloquer. Joli sourire ? Gueule de loup ? M'a-t-il vraiment dit ça ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas froid aux yeux en tout cas !

Mes yeux pleurent, mon cœur saigne et ses yeux vert se meurent, les siens. Une tâche de sang qui me retourne l'estomac sur sa gorge, sa palpite, ça suffoque… Elle était belle, mais en cet instant elle est si vide…

- Flavie…

- Écoute-moi…

- Chut… ne parle pas

- Je t'aime… j'aime notre… fils…

- Flavie ? Flavie !

Panique, je ne suis pas près, pas maintenant, elle est trop jeune… Et ce bruit, si faible et si bruyant… Mais ses doigts s'accrochent aux miens avec l'affreuse sensation que c'est la dernière fois…

- Ecoute… tu… tu lui souriras… tu le remercieras et tu… tu l'aimeras Derek

- NON !

Satané cauchemar, satané envie de pleurer comme un bébé, le cœur brisé et éparpillé dans le fond de mes entrailles. Et chaque matin de nuit complète, c'est la même histoire. Parfois je ne demande qu'à dormir, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour revoir parfaitement son visage, chaque trait, sentir sa peau, sous mes doigts. Ce n'est peut être qu'un rêve mais il est chaque fois si réel, si vrai que je ne peux pas m'en passer, même si c'est à chaque fois douloureux.

Je prends une douche après mon café. Rom' dort encore et je peux entendre Isaac se lever. La colloc' se passe bien, il n'est pas quelqu'un d'envahissant, mais on sent sa présence. Il a été le plus long à tenir la distance qu'avec les autres. Enfin lui n'a pas essayé de se mettre dans mon lit ! Je dois avouer que c'est déjà un bon point !


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut** **!**

**Et** **voici** **la** **suite** **et** **fin** **de** **cet** **opus** ;**)** **rappelez vous** **qu'une** **suite** **est** **à** **venir** **sous** **le** **titre** "**_Tu_** **le** **remercieras**".

**Aller** **pas** **plus** **de** **bavardage** !**!**!**!**

* * *

Le printemps revient et avec les mini jupes, pitié, déjà qu'en temps de froid les cuisses se baladent pas mal mais alors là j'ai franchement peur de voir le résultat sur les clientes. Je sens que je vais devoir instaurer un droit d'entrée pour tenue correcte exigée.

- Salut Der' !

Der' quoi ? De surprise j'en lâche mon verre qui se fracasse sur le sol du club. Je regarde les morceaux qui s'éparpillent et je lève la tête vers Stiles qui vient d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Tu as dis quoi ?

- Bonjour ?

- Non ! Tu n'as pas dis bonjour, tu as dis « SALUT Der'! »

- Hey ! Pas la peine de t'énerver gueule de loup je disais ça pour te faire sourire

Pour une fois il bougonne ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il essai de me soutirer un sourire sincère comme il aime me le rappeler, mais jusque là c'était sans succès. Et le coup du « Der' », encore moins. Je ramasse les débris et nettoie les dégâts et bien entendu je me coupe le doigt et bien comme il le faut.

- Merde…

Je le contourne et file aux toilettes réservés aux employés et prend dans une armoire le nécessaire pour les coupures. Du Sparadrap, un aseptisant, du coton… oh et puis mince, j'en mets partout. Il y a du sang qui coule dans tous les coins. Génial, je vais m'éclater à tout nettoyer.

- Laisse-moi faire grincheux

- Ce sont les toilettes ici

- Oui, j'ai vu, je t'ai repéré aux tâches

- Mouais…

Il prend le nécessaire de secours et s'occupe de ma coupure sur l'intérieur de ma phalange. L'index. Je n'ai jamais rien eu de ma vie et il faut qu'il débarque, me fasse perdre tous mes moyens et voilà ! Je me coupe le doigt. Il est maléfique.

- Voilà c'est fini petit maladroit !

- Tu n'en as pas assez de me donner des noms aussi stupides les uns que les autres ? Dis-je revêche.

- Alors de une, un merci ne tue personne. De deux, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

- Du pied gauche ? Que sais-tu de moi Stiles ? Que sais-je de toi ? Est-ce que je te demande moi de sourire à tout bout de champs ? Ne fais pas comme si nous étions amis alors que nous ne le sommes clairement pas. Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors si tu ne m'avais pas appelé par ce nom débile je ne serai pas là à te crier dessus, parce que oui je cris !

Silence… Dieu que ça fait du bien. Les tempes me battent furieusement le crane, je respire difficilement et même si sa mine silencieuse et cette ride colérique au milieu de son front me pince le cœur, je ne laisse pas ses yeux whisky me faire fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Tu as raison Der-ek ! Je ne te connais pas et je dois dire que je n'ai pas voulu te connaître par les yeux ou les récits des autres. Je voulais que tu me parles. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as traversé quelque chose de difficile ?

- C'est ton frère qui t'en a parlé ? Lui crachais-je.

- Non ! Tu ne sais rien de moi non plus Derek ! Mais au lieu d'essayer d'en savoir plus tu t'es fermé comme une huître ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Que tu m'évite ou encore que je t'ennui ? Que tu dois comme maintenant me détester ?

Je reste silencieux et les poings serrés au débit des ses remontrances. Et le voir s'énerver contre moi rend chez lui quelque chose de… de plus… craquant. Voilà cette mec d'un mètre soixante quinze est une gourmandise. Tantôt mordant comme un bonbon acidulé, énervant comme un chewing-gum mais désirable comme une sucrerie. Et merde ça recommence ! Il me fait perdre toutes pensées cohérentes !

- On ne se connaît pas et c'est bien dommage, parce que ce que tu as subit par le passé t'as rendu aigrit alors que moi… ça m'a rendu têtu et je vais réussir à t'arracher un putain de sourire !

Il s'arrête et me fixe sans retenu pour jauger ma réaction mais pas utile d'observer son torse en mouvement pour reprendre un souffle, pour voir et entendre à quel point il est énervé. Mais je craque, je ne peux plus me retenir et je fais surement la plus grosse boulette de toute ma me jette sur ses lèvres sans ménagement, emprisonnant son visage entre mes mains, il est surprit, il est saisi mais je tente d'approfondir et ça marche. Il répond. Il accroche mon t-shirt et nos langues se trouvent. Ses lèvres sont comme dans mes pensées, sucrées avec un goût de caramel. Je n'avais rien imaginé. Cinq ans que je n'ai pas embrassé quelqùun, et goûter à sa bouche est une chose délicieuse, une explosion de saveurs chaudes et sucrées. Mon cœur s'emballe et une poussée d'adrénaline l'envoi contre le mur, plaquant mon corps contre le sien, si fort entre mes doigts, entre mes mains qui se rendent compte que son corps et malléable, qu'il est réactif et qu'il est parfait. Ses gémissements me confirment que mes mains sont dans leur autorisation. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça depuis Flavie… Flavie…

Comme brûlé je me recule et stop tout mouvement. Stiles est pantelant et pratiquement dans la même position, les bras dans le vide, ses lèvres complètement gonflées, ses joues rouges, ses yeux whisky intenses en pleine incompréhension.

- Je suis désolé… Je… je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça

- Ca va, ce n'est rien

Il se remet sur pied et reprend contenance, arrangeant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Je suis mal, mail à l'aise, j'ai la nausée et des bouffées de chaleur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? J'ai trompé ma femme… avec un mec. Mon estomac à l'envers j'ouvre la première porte des toilettes et rend tout mon estomac dans la cuvette. Je suis en sueur, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je rends encore une pose une main sur mon dos et me tend un mouchoir en tissu légèrement humide. Je m'essuie le visage et sent toute son odeur sur le textile. J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser mais je me déteste tellement de vouloir ça qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge pour se muer en un gémissement à peine audible. Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour connaître une autre personne.

Quand la porte claque derrière je comprends que Stiles est parti et que je suis seul. me faut quelques minutes pour sortir de la pièce. Scott est au bar, quelques clients sont en train de déjeuner. Stiles est là, il me voit et maintient mon regard quelques secondes avant que Scott ne me rejoigne.

- Hey mec ça va ?

- En fait, je… je crois que je vais rentrer…

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Scott pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et conserve un silence respectable quelques secondes de plus. Stiles secoue la tête en nous regardant et quitte le club.

- Non, c'est bon…

- Je sais que c'est difficile cette semaine mais on est là ok ?

Je signe de la tête, c'est la semaine de la mort de Flavie, j'ai vraiment essayé de tenir mais ce baiser à tout anéantit. Je finis par sortir et rejoindre ma voiture, mais c'est Stiles que je trouve adossée sur mon capo, les bras croisés. Je m'arrête devant lui, je ne sais pas si je dois dire quelque chose ou non. Après tout, c'est lui qui est là, c'est à lui de parler.

- Juste une chose. Est-ce moi qui te fais cet effet ou tu as vraiment un problème ? Parce que vomir alors que tu viens d'embrasser une mec ne met pas son égo au plus haut de sa forme !

Son ton est acariâtre et totalement compréhensible. Mais je suis tellement déboussolé quand il est là que je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser.

- Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi. Tu as une salle tête.

Il me contourne en prenant soin de ne pas me toucher et rentre dans le bar quand moi je monte dans ma voiture.

* * *

Je conduis machinalement jusqu'au portail métallique noir ténèbres du cimetière de mon quartier. Comme un repenti je ressens le besoin de me confesser mais pas à un homme d'église qui ne connait rien de moi et qui se contente de suivre les règles inscrites dans cette sainte bible.C'est un cimetière banal, de la pelouse pour encadrer un mausolée, sa tombe est dans l'allée sept emplacement cent soixante neuf et même si le lieu peut être un vrai labyrinthe je m'y retrouve sans ouvrir les nettoie les quelques traces du froid, les feuilles mortes. Je me place dos à la stèle et m'adosse dessus, comme quand nous étions encore ensemble.

Nous discussion des heures adossés à l'autre, la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. On a rit a deux et parfois je l'ai entendu pleurer quand elle s'était disputé avec ses parents. Dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis sa mort d'ailleurs.

- Hey mon ange…

L'herbe est chaude et la stèle aussi, le soleil donne droit dessus. Elle aimait le soleil mais jamais devant elle, elle adorait le sentir lui réchauffer le dos. Je reste en silence appréciant le moment mais toute cette histoire me tourne encore et encore dans la tête.

- J'ai… j'ai fais une erreur Flavie

Comment annoncer à sa défunte femme que nous avons embrassée une autre personne, de surcroît un homme ? Que nous avons apprécié ça ?

- Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Si tu te retrouvais toute seule le soir dans un lit aussi froid que l'Alaska ? Que ton fils avant de s'endormir te demande si ses yeux te ressemblent toujours ? Si dans dix ans quand il aura une petite amie, est-ce qu'elle te plairait ? Toutes ces questions qu'il se pose sans que je ne trouve une réponse assez fiable pour qu'il y croie ?

"Moi je n'y arrive plus… Et puis, il y a ce… type. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mon ange mais…Merde, il me soule ce mec !

"Tu sais ce qu'il a en tête ? Me faire sourire ! Non mais tu y crois toi ? Sourire, comment est-ce que je peux sourire alors que la seule femme que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours me manque à m'en crever le cœur a chaque battement ? Ce n'est pas possible Flavie… Je ne me le permettrai jamais…

- Et pourtant il le faudra bien nigaud

- Scott ?

Je me lève plus que surprit de retrouver mon ami ici. Enfin peut être pas tant que ça puisque qu'il vient lui aussi ici chaque année là ou Allison vient chaque mois.

- Tu sais, je suis peut être le mec le plus con qu'on est jamais vu ou encore un comique qui soule son entourage, mais Derek… jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserai te morfondre comme ça, Flavie te manque, elle nous manque à tous, à ton fils aussi, mais regarde le, te voir dans cet état lui fait mal, que crois tu qu'il se dit quand tu n'es pas bien, que crois tu qu'il pense ? Pour lui, il te rappelle sa mère et ça te rend malheureux !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ça je le sais… mais Rom' lui, ne le sait pas.

Debout devant la tombe, nous restons silencieux, sans que jamais un oiseau ou une feuille ne viennent nous déranger. Même ma douce Flavie, je suis sur, reste silencieuse…

* * *

Le soir venu, mon sommeil ne veut pas me prendre, je tourne, tourne à m'emmêler les pieds dans les draps pour finir par tout balancer et de me lever pour descendre à la cuisine. 2h10. Génial ! Je crois que je ne dormirai plus ce soir.

- Derek ?

Isaac est dans l'encadrement de la porte, il vient juste de rentrer à première vue.

- Que fais tu debout à cette heure ?

- Le manque de sommeil je suppose

Je masse mes cheveux, hésitant entre ouvrir le frigo ou l'armoire et m'empiffrer de petits brownies individuels qui est ma botte secrète dans ce genre de moment. C'est le genre de truc où une fois que je suis plonger dedans, je m'enfile la boîte dans la nuit.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un café ?

Il pose ses clés sur la table et sa veste sur une chaise, je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit qu'il devait sortir avec des amis. Ça fait un baille que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose.

- Non ça ira, je crois que je… je vais aller prendre l'air, tu n'as qu'a aller te coucher, je vais sûrement aller directement bosser, tu devras t'occuper de Rom'

- Pas de problème, bonne nuit Derek.

- Bonne nuit

Quand j'entre dans le bar, une douce mélodie s'évade. Alors, sans allumer la lumière, j'avance et évolue entre les tables habillées de chaises retournées. Quand j'approche de la scène du club, je peux voir Stiles assi sur un tabouret haut avec une guitare. Il joue dans sa bulle, dans son monde. J'approche un peu plus et je suis certain que d'ici il peut me voir, si il lève la tête bien entendu.

Mais en silence, je reste là, à l'observer se concentrer sur ces cordes. Une partie de moi voudrait partir, le laisser seul, notre dernière entrevue ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé, et le mot est faible. Je l'ai blessé, vexé, je ne devrais pas le regarder ainsi. Mais… mais une autre partie… ne peut et ne veut pas bouger de là, ses mèches caramels semblent figées pour ne pas le déranger, ses doigts fins restent fluides et suivent le rythme qu'il leurs donne. Son visage… je ne le vois pas mais… je me laisse porter par lui et c'est juste sublime, je voudrai juste rester là et l'écouter à l'infini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger

Là j'esquisse un geste qui va me faire déguerpir de là à vitesse grand V alors que j'essai de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Mais je m'arrête et m'approche, il n'y a pas de raison, je ne vais pas pouvoir le fuir éternellement cacher dans ma honte. Alors je m'approche de l'estrade et monte dans un saut souple. Il reste impassible malgré la surprise de me voir maintenant face à lui.

- Je suis désolé

- C'est bon Derek, tu l'as déjà dis

Il pose sa guitare au sol et s'apprête à se lever, je remarque seulement à cet instant qu'il est en pyjama, un pantalon en flanelle et un débardeur, sans compter un accessoire plutôt insolite autour du poigné.

- Non… je m'excuse pour cet après midi… je t'ai blessée et je comprends, j'en suis désolé

- C'est bon

Il se lève pour de bon et me tourne le dos pour partir

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'insiste mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux que l'on se parle, je ne sais juste pas comment on fait. Discuter n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé.

- On ne se connait pas Derek, c'est toi qui l'a dit

Et voilà, prends ça mon grand ! Je l'ai cherché… Mais le voir partir vers le petit escalier qui permet de descendre de cette scène me tord le ventre et mué par une force que je ne me connaissais pas je lâche :

- Ma femme est morte !

Et là un silence n'a jamais été aussi… silencieux, vous savez, il y a des silences éloquents, des silences entendus, des silences agréables… mais celui là, il est… bien trop silencieux pour moi alors qu'il est tendu devant la première se tourne finalement vers moi, le regard brillant ancré dans le mien, silencieux quelques secondes alors que j'ai tout un scénario qui se joue dans ma tête, une histoire qui résonne avec des sons de fond, des bips incessants, des portes qui claquent…

- Il y a cinq ans… cette semaine

- Viens je vais te servir à boire

Il descend finalement et je le suit comme un automate, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir poursuivre mais savoir que je peux le voir sous un contexte différent me pousse à y aller.

C'est devant mon chocolat chaud fumant que j'ouvre enfin la bouche, assis tous les deux devant le comptoir.

- Romain avait deux ans… Scott et Allison devaient venir passer la soirée avec nous, alors… Flavie est sortie faire une dernière course… Une dernière course

Ma gorge se noue, elle se serre tellement fort que je me demande comment je fais pour encore respirer.

- On a sonné… et… c'est l'un des moments de ta vie que tu vois et revois si souvent dans tes rêves et où tu te dis… « non, n'ouvre pas »…

Stiles reste silencieux à côté de moi, une jambe pliée sur l'autre, les mains serrées contre sa tasse chaude, et il me fixe, et je continue, surpris d'en parler sans pleurs.

- Mais elle s'ouvre sur une salle de trauma au service des urgences, les commentaires sur un camions fou, une pauvre femme… ma femme. Flavie est morte suite à ses blessures trop nombreuses et importantes… et je reste seul

Un long silence s'en suit où il pose sa tasse et se lève pour s'approcher de moi et prendre ma main. Douce, chaude et délicate. Mon cœur accélère et mon regard se noie dans ses yeux chaleureux.

- Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as Romain, tu as Allison et Scott… et tu m'as moi

- Je suis désolé

- Tu l'as déjà dis…

On reste en silence, et je l'observe. Il est juste mystérieux, naturel et doux que je pourrai sentir mon visage se fendre pour voir un sourire chez lui. Mon regard dérive sur son poigné et sur ce bout de tissu.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi ce foulard ?

Il me lâche subitement et recule d'un pas en me souriant franchement.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, bonne nuit Derek

Il se tourne et part vers l'appartement de son frère. Je reste là comme un idiot sentant franchement mes zygomatiques se tendre, doucement je souris, je souris vraiment devant cette vue qui finit par passer la porte et ne plus la voir.

_**« TU LUI SOURIRAS »**_


End file.
